Girlfriend Issues
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: Cloud Strife is one heck of a Ladies' Man. Nuff said with that, He always had his Best Friend Tifa to rescue him from his 'Girlfriend'-s. But, Things always changes. One cannot remain forever single. Please Revieeeew! Kind of drunk, Sorreh. XD


Title: Girlfriend Issues  
Author's Note: lol. I really just got this into mah mind. Please review. :3

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy VII, All rights belong to Square Enix.

" Tifaaaaaaaa.. " Cloud sang as he gave a Rose onto Tifa, Who is now counting the money she earned from work last night at the bar. " For you, Mi amore. " He said as if he was courting her.

" What do you want? " Tifa said coldly as she gave a weak glare at the Chocobo in a form of a human that is now giving a Red Flower to her.

" Tifa, I just wanna give you a Rose. What's so wrong with that? " Cloud said as he chuckled.

Tifa just tightened her 'Death Glare' at the Blonde Warrior. " You and I both know that I am not like your-your-Girlfriends! " She beamed at him while finding the right words. " I know you well to just give in with those Flowers of yours. Now Mister, Just tell me why you are here, Pestering me, So early in the Morning ".

" Awww. So Cruel. But that's why I just love you so much My Muffin! " Cloud replied as she hugged the Brunette from her back, ignoring the words she just spat out.

" You Arsehole, Im not your Muffin! Where the heck did you get that anyway? " Tifa said as she ignored Cloud who still hugging the daylights out of her.

" What now? " She spat out as she noticed Cloud released his arms and is now have put his Jaw to her shoulders.

" You smell just like a Rose, Tifa. "

" I know I smell good but please, Dont press it on me. " She said as if pleading not to emphasize her smell.

" Tifaaaa. I missed youuu~ " He said, matching it with both pair of a puppy eyes. Though aware of Tifa not looking, He knows that she knows what he's doing right now.

" Its not my fault why you're always away. You keep entertaining those ladies of yours. "

" Oh.. Someone is here is the Jealous type is she? " Switching his eyes with a Mischievous one.  
" You Jerk. " Tifa said as she rolled her eyes. " Oh I know, Instead of sniffing me-Hey! Stop sniffing me. "

" But you're just so irresistible, my love. "

" Oh Stop with the Names! - Anyway, Here's an Idea, Why dont you just state what you want, Then we can get your arse off of here. " Sounding as if she gave just a brilliant idea.

" My my~ I live here too you know- " He said as he paused.

" Muffin. "

Tifa glared at him for a second and continued to count the money again. " You Freak-I dont care, besides, you're barely home anyway. "

" True, true. But what can I do? Girls just love me so much. " Cloud said as he put up a grin.

" Yeah yeah. Girls. " She noted as if sounding what the Blonde just said so so Believable.

" 'Lemme guess, You're being chased again aren't you? " Tifa asked.

" I really won't say 'Chased' darling. Im always chased you know, and from experience, I may call it as just some-trouble, now. " He said as he was still grinning.

" I dont know but, I sense that you are mocking me, 'Darling' " She yowled as he emphasized the word Darling.

" What is the problem-oh-trouble, anyway? " she asked while she was putting all the money back at the register.

" Well, Stella is being such princess lately.. I've always gave what she want but. Now she wants marriage? That's absurd! " The Chocobo man said as he raised his head up and sat next to the Brunette.

" Oh, Talk about absurd. " Sarcastically said, she continued " I think you should just marry her, That could also end your 'pain' and I can finally rest. "

" Tifaaaaaaaaa! " the Chocobo cried.

" Okay okay! Fine. If this means getting you out of my sight, then Okay. " She sighed, admitting defeat.

Seeing Tifa agreed, Cloud squeaked and thanked the Girl.

" Well, We will be at Hojo's Palace by 9. You know what to do. " Cloud remarked as he gave a smirk.

" And as for your Appearance, You can wear anything. Even if you wear a sack you'll still look like a Princess from the Crystal Kingdom. " He chuckled.

" 'Nuff said. Now get outta hereee! " Tifa said as she scolded the Blonde man.

" Well how about this pretty rose? You really dont want it? " Cloud acted as if he was a Child rejected on giving a candy.

" I already said I dont. Just give it to Stella or something. "

" Okay.. " Cloud said as he put a grin to his face and when Tifa thought he's already walking out, he suddenly jumped in and locked the Rose into her ears.

Much to Tifa's Surprise, by the time she looked back, the blonde man already has loaded himself into his Fenrir. Still wanting to get back, She ran out up to the Door.

" STRIFEEEEEEEEEEE! " Tifa yelled to the Blonde man in a Motor called Fenrir.

Much to Tifa's Dismay, Cloud just sped up and left her a Smirk. _Tss._

" 'Demmet. One of these days Im gonna have my own Fenrir. And Im gonna name it Fenrar. " Tifa shook her head. _Tsk tsk tsk._

" Fenrar? "

Tifa jumped as she heard someone chuckled behind her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the Crappy Chapter. I just cant get it out of my head and just decided to write it in. XD I hereby promise to make the Next Chapter better. If ever. If you know what I mean. ;) lol. Please give a Review!

Oh and, Anyone can guess who's the Mysterious Man/Woman? :D WoHohoho. :3


End file.
